Pining
by FanGirlMoment
Summary: Bianca and Fitz have been dating, but their bond goes way deeper than that. So what happens when Bianca starts pining for the freak of nature that she convinced everyone she hated?  Rated T for language and more mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Fitz's POV**

"Bee, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Bianca was sitting with me on the picnic tables outside, gazing around at the front of the school, as if she was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" She looked at me in disbelief.

"No one, silly." She giggled and continued looking. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"No one, silly" I mimicked. She gave me a playful glare. "I'm not gonna get pissed or anything I'm just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat, Bee."

"Then why do you act like such a pussy?"I glared and grabbed her arm. She pulled it out of my hand and kissed me.

"Don't be ridiculous," she purred into my ear. "You know I like you best." Bee and I had been friends since we were 5. We always stood up for each other and hung out practically 24/7. We started dating, if you could call it that, when we were 14, but we kept it quiet.

"And you should be happy for your sake that I like you too." She rolled her eyes.

"Always acting like a badass." She giggled. "C'mon Fitzy."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Say what?" I whined jokingly, even though I knew what she was talking about. Love. I'd said it to her before but it's such a soft thing to say.

"Say you love me." She insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"I love you." I grumbled. She smirked.

"I know you do. Especially when I do this…" She trailed her fingers down my torso heading down there. I snatched her hand away and she smirked, kissing me. She nodded her head to the side, indicating that we get out of here. I nodded, and we walked off, skipping school yet again.

()()()

**Bianca's POV**

I walked with Fitz and made a show of grabbing his hand, which I knew irritated him beyond belief when we're in public. He's so fun to mess with. As we were leaving the school grounds, I looked around, but I didn't see the sophomore I was looking for. Adam.

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS:**

**Hey I know this is VERY short, and I hate making really short chapters, (they're annoying to read and write haha) but I just wanted to give a taste of this story before getting too into it. I figured this would be a good starting point. As you can see I have Bianca and fitz dating, but she's secretly pining for adam (that or she was really looking forward to beating him up that morning lol) ummm let me know if this seems like an interesting story that I should continue or if I should give up writing because I suck at it (I hope not)**

**Ummm sadly the only way to gauge this is by subscriptions, favorites, or reviews (u can do an anonymous review so you don't need an account- it only takes 5 seconds to write good or bad :D ) So take a minute and do that. Let me know, and I'll start writing more just in case!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo, **

**Logan**


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca's POV

I sat up and buttoned up my shirt. Fitz was still lying next to me with his head propped up on his hands, smiling. I smirked at him.

"What?"

"_Someone _is wearing their I-just-got-laid face." I giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me, sitting up. I laughed at how childish he looked despite what we just did in the ravine.

"What time is it?" I checked my phone.

"11:32. We could probably make it back to school in time for lunch." He shook his head.

"I'd rather just eat here." I shrugged. I couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly the favorite at Degrassi. It was almost sad how many people hated him, but he said he liked it better that way and that I should just leave it. The thing about knowing someone for so long is that you know when something bugs them. Fitz and I knew everything about each other. We were friends first, lovers second, so we always talked. Lately he was less talkative….

Fitz's POV

"I'd rather just eat here." I said, and she almost looked disappointed. The fuck did I do? I sighed and stood up, her quickly following suit. "Whatever. Degrassi's fine, I guess." She brightened up a bit. What the hell? I shrugged it off and walked back, her following behind. When we got to Degrassi the lunch period was 5 minutes in. We sat at the picnic benches with our lunches and I saw her looking around again. What the fuck is she looking for?

Bianca's POV

Where the hell was Adam? Doesn't he hang out with emo boy and saint Clare at lunch? They were nowhere in sight. Suddenly I caught a glance of his beanie among goth kid and goodie two shoes.

"I'll be right back." I said hurriedly.

"Okay…?" Fitz replied confused. I jumped up from the table and started walking over to the three sophomores.


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's late coming, but I have it now! Please read and review, lemme know what you think!

I'll update are you there tonight also, I hope.

xoxo

Logan

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When I saw Bianca walking towards Eli, Clare, and me, I got confused. I looked behind her and saw Fitz on the picnic table staring intently, an array of emotions I had no idea he had showing on his face. For a second, he almost looked hurt, but before I was sure it changed to one that was expectant and hopeful that Bianca was only coming over to push

me down. But, doesn't she ask Fitz and Owen to do that for her? Of course, she could be coming over to drop a tranny joke, which was much more likely. When Bianca was 3 feet away, Eli was probably thinking the same way I was because he stepped in front of me.

"Could ya move out of the way, Doctor doom?" She asked, annoyed. While Clare was watching worried, Eli glared at her.

"We're not in the mood for your 'jokes' Bianca, so get lost."

"I just came to talk to Adam." I widened my eyes. Why did she want to talk to me? I balled my hands into fists by my side. Why couldn't she just go away?

"Alone." She clarified through her teeth when Eli and Clare didn't move. Eli looked back at me and I gave him a small reassuring nod. Although I was worried, I was curious why she wanted to talk to me without her dogs backing her up. Eli sighed, and with one last scowl,

walked away with Clare. I saw Fitz, and he looked really confused. Of course it changed again. As Bianca led me away, his expression was definitely one of hurt. Who would've thought?

Okay, this is getting weird. What the fuck is she doing? PLEASE tell me she's insulting him. Or fighting him. SOMETHING. But Eli and Clare wouldn't walk away from that. This must be a joke. But they wouldn't all be in on it. I growled, tripping some niner walking past me and stormed off.

B. POV

"Adam?" I asked when we got to the bushes beside the school. He hasn't said anything since I walked over to him. Shit, was he mute? Just my luck.

"What do you want?" He said stiffly, cutting me off.

"Pardon?"

"I said, what do you _want_ from me?"

"I-"

"Because I am really, _really_ not in the mood for your ignorance today."

"I just wanted to apologize." He snorted. He didn't believe me?

"I'm not in the mood for your games either!" He yelled. He started to walk off, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"It's not a game," I said urgently. He had to believe me. To make sure my point got across I kissed him on the cheek. He looked really surprised, but not forgiving. It would take a lot of apologizing to make up for everything I did. I heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Fitz turning the corner.

"What the hell is going on?" He was definitely pissed, but behind that I knew he was hurt. You can tell that type of thing when you've known someone for so long.

"Uh..nothing." I said, struggling for words. "I was just telling the tranny to stop looking at me. It's pathetic." Fitz looked satisfied, but Adam gaped at me, clearly upset. As I walked off with Fitz, I sent Adam an apologetic look. He had to understand. He just had to. But the look on his face said he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

*****UPDATE*** (also posted at bottom)**

**hey, sorry to any subscribers who are getting their third email now because of this story... i was reading through and noticed that YET AGAIN the POVs weren't showing up. I figured out why they weren't working and fixed them. THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR ABOUT THIS CHAPTER :P**

**While i'm at it though, I'd just like to say that reviews are what inspire me to keep writing this, so even if you have reviewed before do it again. I love getting feedback and PLEASE keep any criticisms constructive, so i can work to improve my story and not just feel bad about it. kapeesh? :P**

**I'm starting work on the next chapter, but I WON'T POST ANY NEW MATERIAL on this story until i have 20 reviews total. I think there are what...11? I don't know. YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!**

READ THIS A/N AND THE OTHER:

A/N: Well, I am officially ashamed of myself :P I love writing these stories but sometimes I'm busy or have writers block and can't get what I want to happen into words! That or I get a new idea and then post that leaving my previous stories in the mud.

Today, I got a review for this story even though it hasn't been updated since March saying he/she wanted me to continue. Actually, he/she said to make a story with Fitz x Bianca because I write them well together (thanxyu by the way I'll get on that once I figure out a plot) but it inspired me to get over myself and write a new chapter!

So I'm bringing this to you all today and hopefully I can get a chapter for unexpected and are you there done tomorrow during boring school, since these three are my top priority, and the others are currently on hiatus until further notice. (I'm in progress for a second chapter of Monster, but I'm figuring out where I want to take it.) If you have any comments about this, have things you want to see happen in any of my fics, PM me or leave it in a review for the fic in question.

Without further ado…..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I looked up from kissing Clare and saw Fitz and Bianca walking off from behind the school.

"Clare," I addressed her.

"Hmm?"

"Bianca and Fitz are over there." She took a lazy glance in their direction and looked back at me.

"So?"

"So she's done talking to Adam."

"And?"

"Aren't you a bit curious what they were talking about?"

"In a couple minutes. Right now I'm more interested in you." I smirked as she closed the distance between our lips again.

What was with Bianca? First, she treats me like shit for most of the school year, then she apologizes, then she KISSES my cheek, and then she insults me to walk off with Fitz? What game is she trying to play with me? Is it my move? What am I supposed to do? These questions were rattling through my head as I walked out from behind the school. I saw Eli and Clare making out on the benches and laughed despite myself. As annoying as it was being the third wheel between us, I had to admit they were amazing together. What's that thing about opposites attracting? It's obviously true. Wait. Aren't Bianca and I…opposites? I shook the thought away by distracting myself with cockblocking duties.

I snuck up behind the two lovebirds and got as close as possible without them seeing me.

"Welllllll aren't YOU two as DAPPER as ever!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, causing a startled Clare to jump up and squeal and a cockblocked Eli to glare at me.

"Thanks dude" he said bitterly, noticing how many stares the scene got. I laughed, watching Clare get redder and redder as her cheeks flushed. Eli got his revenge by turning the tables on me.

"What happened with Bianca?" He looked at me expectantly, as did Clare, while I struggled with what to say to them.

"Well… um… it was really weird," I said slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"How so?"

"She…apologized."

"She WHAT?" Eli asked as Clare looked at me absolutely shocked, as if an apologetic Bianca was unheard of. Which, in their defense, it was.

"She apologized! And I thought it was one of her stupid mind games, because 100 percent of the time it is. But when I accused her of messing with me, she said she was serious and she… kissed me on the cheek." Eli took in a sarcastic yet dramatic gasp of horror, which Clare mirrored, except she was serious. "You may not believe me but she did. A second after she pulled away, Fitz walked over and asked what was going on. She said that she was telling the tranny freak to stop looking at her weird and they walked off together."

"That little bitch." Eli said bitterly.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed.

"Ignore it," Eli stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She clearly didn't mean it or she wouldn't have insulted you afterwards. Besides, don't take this the wrong way, but Fitz probably paid her or dared her to do it and she left right away to bleach her mouth."

"How could I possible take that the wrong way?" I joked.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and you're probably right. I'm reading too much into it, and it's not worth it. Besides, who cares about Bianca DeSousa?"

"Exactly, grasshopper. Just ignore her."

"I plan to."

I felt bad after leaving with Fitz, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't break the news to him. That would break his heart, and yes he did have one. At the same time, I knew I probably lost any chances of Adam's forgiveness. My conclusion was confirmed when I started walking up to Adam, Dr. Doom, and Goodie Two Shoes and overheard the end of their convo.

"I'm reading too much into it, and it's not worth it. Besides, who cares about Bianca DeSousa?" My heart felt constricted in my chest when I heard Adam say that. Emo just made it worse when he replied.

"Exactly, grasshopper. Just ignore her."

"I plan to." I wiped away a tear that was starting to form in my eyes and walked away. What had I done?

Eli, Clare, and I hung out for the rest of lunch period joking around as usual. As we walked to our classes, I decided that for once, I wasn't going to let Bianca get her way.

**(To be continued…..)**

**READ A/N for sneak peek for potential new story!**

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Throughout the process of writing this, I started to have a scene with Bianca, Fitz, Eli, and Clare, and then realized that it would be PERFECT for that Bianca x Fitz fic that my reviewer, xxwoahitsaudixx, wanted! I've decided to put that scene here as a little preview to anyone reading this! If you're interested in this story (about how Bianca and Fitz got together, AU of normal Degrassi eps of course and even going back to when they were little kids) PM me, but please reviews on Pining FOR PINING, not for this. If you're interested, PM me. The only people who should leave suggestions for this new one on this fic are anons with no account and therefore can't PM me… anyway this rant is irrelevant! ON TO THE SCENE:

_I was kissing Clare at the lunch tables when I heard Fitz and Bianca._

_ "Ew," The Brown haired girl giggled causing Fitz to laugh. "Get a room weirdos."_

_ "Didn't know the nerdy girl was into emo wannabes. I should've invested in guyliner!" Fitz joked, causing me to stand up and get in his face._

_ "Fuck off, Fitzgerald, unless you want a black eye."_

_ "Sorry, Mr. Defensive, but I don't feel like color coordinating with you." He shrugged. "Not my style." Bianca nearly lost it in the background, but she got serious when she saw me shove him back._

_ "Hey Dr. Doom, keep your hands to yourself."_

_ "Shut your trap Bianca."_

_ "Eli!" Clare interjected._

_ "What, you're thinking it too."_

_ "Lover's quarrel. Cute." Fitz teased._

_ "Be quiet, Fitz!" Clare snapped._

_ "You're lucky I don't hit girls. And so is your little friend Gracie." That's when I lost it. I lunged at Fitz, aiming a right hook at his eye, but he grabbed my fist and pushed it back, causing me to lose my balance. Behind me, I felt Bianca kick her feet under my legs, tripping me and making me fall to the ground. Fitz kicked me hard in the stomach, causing me to cry out in pain. _

_ "Don't mess with me, Goldsworthy."_

_ "You came up to me."_

_ "Keep your mouth shut," Bianca snapped. "Or we'll rip your balls off and add you to the list of girls he can't hit." I looked up to see the two snickering. _

_ "Nice tag team," Fitz complimented Bianca, causing her to smile and capture his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Clare and I both shared a look of shock. Since when were those two together?_

WHATCHU THANK? Lemme know :D

xx, Logan

*****UPDATE*****

**hey, sorry to any subscribers who are getting their third email now because of this story... i was reading through and noticed that YET AGAIN the POVs weren't showing up. I figured out why they weren't working and fixed them. THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR ABOUT THIS CHAPTER :P**

**While i'm at it though, I'd just like to say that reviews are what inspire me to keep writing this, so even if you have reviewed before do it again. I love getting feedback and PLEASE keep any criticisms constructive, so i can work to improve my story and not just feel bad about it. kapeesh? :P**

**I'm starting work on the next chapter, but I WON'T POST ANY NEW MATERIAL on this story until i have 20 reviews total. I think there are what...11? I don't know. YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!**

**xx, Logan**


End file.
